


Birthdays and Revelations

by sammys_grl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_grl/pseuds/sammys_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday and the celebration begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthdays and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Features knife-play

Sam Winchester had been doing research for years. For as long as he could remember he had loved reading books, finding things, learning information. When he was at Stanford, he had been able to use that to his decided advantage by offering his assistance to students doing term papers, research projects, hell he even got to help one guy write about the paranormal. He would help them with the research, proof-read the papers, etc., and in turn they would pay him. He remembered thinking 'what a great thing to get paid for doing this'.

When he was back with Dean, Sam adapted his services to work over the internet, communicating via e-mails or even instant messages if he could. By word of mouth, he had gotten connected to some grad students who needed assistance with their doctoral thesis papers and a little business was born. It seemed there were a lot of lost master’s candidates who would pay good money for some guidance and he had arranged with Bobby to have the payments sent there.

A few months back, Sam was contacted by a man by the name of Robert who happened to be a manager for the Ritz-Carlton in Georgia. He needed help for his son, Alex, who couldn’t write to save his life and the man wondered if Sam could help him with some college term papers so that he wouldn’t lose his football scholarship. By the end of the semester, not only was Alex getting B’s in most of his classes, but had actually learned to like school.

Robert was so happy he gave Sam an all expenses paid stay at his hotel for two in addition to Sam’s fee. Well, that little gem was too good to pass up.

Dean’s birthday was coming up and Sam wanted it to be wonderful. It saddened Sam that Dean rarely remembered that it was his birthday. So many of them had been spent hunting, or were just plain forgotten along the way, that it was never a special thing for Dean. Sam always tried to make it more than just another day, but he knew Dean hadn't had a real birthday since their mom died. He wanted desperately to change that, to give Dean a day that was as special as he was.

Sam called Robert and asked if they could come for the weekend of January 24th and was told to get there whenever he wanted and a suite would be waiting. Sam fussed that a suite was not necessary, but was summarily told that for what he had done, a suite was definitely in order.

It was surprisingly easy to convince Dean to take time off. It seemed that he actually enjoyed just being with Sam. Sam had told him there was a nice place on a lake in Georgia, and that they could go there and relax. Sam just neglected to give him the name of the place and let him assume it was a cabin or the like.

Sam kept glancing at Dean as they drove along, enjoying how much Dean loved driving his Impala and playing the music loud. In fact, he'd only turned the volume down long enough to get directions from Sam as they got closer to their destination and, well, Dean truly thought Sam had lost his mind when they got close to the place. 

The Ritz in Georgia is set on the old Reynolds plantation in Greensboro and truly is magnificent and  definitely not their usual establishment. “Uh, Sammy wrong turn some place, this is way out of our league,” he said with a low whistle at the expanse of the place, looking for somewhere to turn around.

“Not this weekend…this weekend it is our league, just keep driving,” Sam said, smiling in Dean’s direction and placing his hand on his brother's knee. “Up there, they should have a valet.”

Dean stared at his brother for a moment then grumbled “The hell…no way I’m letting a valet park my baby,” Dean stated emphatically, running his hand over the Impala’s steering wheel.

Sam just shook his head. “Then just pull up and let me get the luggage out.”

“Sammy, dude we don’t have luggage.”

“Again, we do this weekend.” Sam had taken care of all that. He had packed everything that they would need.

Pulling up to the entrance, the bellhop came out as Sam opened his door. Dean came around the back of the car and opened the trunk, giving Sam a sideways glance at the fact that, yes they did seem to have luggage. Dean really didn’t know what Sam was trying to do, or exactly what he had done to afford this, but he had to admit he was getting intrigued.

Sam put their suitcase on the cart and told Dean to meet him in the lobby after he had securely parked his baby. Sam went to check in as Dean pulled away, still shaking his head.

After checking in at the desk, Robert came around the corner, offering a handshake. “Sam, so good to actually meet you in the flesh.” They were still discussing his son’s academic career when Dean got back. Sam felt Dean enter the lobby and immediately moved toward him.

“Robert, this is my partner, Dean,” he told him, moving his arm around Dean’s waist, taking Dean completely by surprise. Not that Dean didn’t like public displays of affection, in fact he had caused quite a few heads to turn when he directed his attentions at Sam, but this place was about as straight laced as they came.

“Hey, nice place, you know Sam how?” Dean asked, unsure whether he liked the guy’s comfort level with his brother.

“He tutored my son, Alex, and now the kid is actually thinking of graduate school. Sam here is quite the scholar and some of that rubbed of on the boy.”

“Yes, he is quite the wonder.” Dean was looking at Sam out of the corner of his eye, still not believing this or understanding exactly what the hell was going on.

“Well, I am sure you both are tired and want to settle in. Anything you want or need, just ask Mindy…she is your concierge.” Robert shook both their hands and motioned for the cute blonde behind the desk.

Mindy appeared and told them she would ensure a personalized stay and asked them to please follow her to their suite.

Dean held back a few steps and pulled Sam close to whisper “Okay, so either you really have gone insane, or you did something seriously illegal for this…” his tone slightly uneasy.

“Neither, baby. Relax.” Sam kissed him and pulled him along to follow Mindy.

Their suite was the nicest thing either one of them had seen in a long time. The main room had a king size bed, custom made furniture, fireplace, and a private veranda. The bath was bigger than most of the hotel rooms they typically stayed in and had a separate shower and bath tub. Sam glance at the desk and smiled. On it was the one thing Sam had delivered.

Mindy was rattling on about this or that as Sam walked around and Dean spotted the gift wrapped box that Sam had seen earlier. A small smile crossed his face as he realized that tomorrow was his birthday. He had indeed forgotten, but Sam had not.

Mindy left and it was finally just the two of them.

“So Sammy, it seems you have been very busy,” Dean said, walking to the desk, running his fingers along the edge of the box.

“Nothing but the best this weekend. You forgot it was coming, didn’t you?” he asked Dean, a hint of sadness in his voice that for all those years Dean felt so unimportant that his birthday had come to mean nothing to him. Sam knew he couldn’t make up for all that at once, but he could make a dent one birthday at a time.

“Yeah, sorta…never was a big day,” Dean answered, tugging slightly at the bow

Moving to take Dean in his arms, Sam told him “Well, it should have been.You always made sure I had some kind of birthday even when Dad forgot or whatever, and you deserve all this and more,” and he leaned in to kiss him, watching Dean blush a little.

Pulling back, Sam picked up the gift and handed it to Dean. “You can open it early and then we can clean up for dinner.”

“You sure you don’t want me to wait? I can wait…I think,” he said, already heading to sit on the bed, turning the package around in his hands.

“I’m sure, open it,” Sam said, laughing at Dean’s eagerness

Dean had never been one to carefully open anything. He'd usually just rip the paper and dive in, but he wanted to ingrain every minute of this in his memory. Sam had gone to so much effort and he was...well a little amazed.

Dean carefully opened the ends and pulled out an oak box. Looking it over, he smiled at Sam and said “Nice box…” Carefully opening the two hinges at the front and pushing the lid open, Dean just stared at the contents and then at Sam.

“Well?” Sam was practically jumping out of his own skin waiting for Dean’s reaction.

“Oh Sammy, this is…beautiful.”

Taking the knife out of the case, he ran his hand along the spine. Dean had never seen a knife like it. The handle was inlaid mother-of-pearl, the blade gold, and the bolster silver. It was perfectly balanced and the finger holds were carved to fit Dean’s hand. Detailed along the blade were various protection symbols and runes that had to have been hand etched. Dean spotted the inscription along the top of the handle and tears started to form in his eyes. Dean knew exactly what it said.

Amor est vitae essential-- love is the essence of life.

“God Sammy when did you…how did you ever?” he asked, mesmerized by the light playing off the blade.

“Like I told you before, I've been helping college students online with research and writing. I guess I’m pretty good at it and, well, it pays okay. That’s how I connected with Robert. I saved Alex’s football scholarship and really got him to like learning. Robert offered me a stay here and I’ve been saving it for your birthday. You are the essence of my life baby…I am so sorry that you never felt like you mattered enough.You have always mattered to me. This weekend, I want to spoil you a little.”

“You are more than pretty good at most everything Sammy, and it must pay pretty damn good for you to get something like this,” Dean said, turning the knife to really look at the symbols and runes. “These are hand etched in gold for Christ’s sake!!!”

“I’ll always cover your back Dean, but now you have some extra protection,” Sam said, leaning over and pulling Dean into a kiss.

“I always want you to be safe,” he whispered against Dean’s lips.

Breaking the embrace, Dean carefully placed the knife back in the case and pushed Sam backwards, coming to rest on top of him. Cradling Sam’s face with his hands, Dean kissed him gently. Tracing Sam’s lips with his tongue and running his fingers along his jaw line elicited small moans of pleasure from his little brother.

“I love you Sammy, I can’t believe you did all this for me.” Dean slowly kissed down Sam’s neck to the hollow at his collarbone.

“I would do, will do, anything I can for you baby…there will never be enough ways to show you what you mean to me”

God, Sam loved the feel of Dean’s body pressing down on him. Everything about Dean just felt perfect. It was like Sam’s heart was a puzzle and Dean was the missing piece that made it, made him, complete.

Dean kissed Sam deeply pushing his body to Sam’s. “I thought you were going to shower before dinner?” he asked, still kissing him.

“Yeah, uh right, shower,” Sam exhaled deeply. “You joining me?”

“You start, I’ll be in,” Dean grinned, never being able to resist a wet, soapy Sam.

Sam moved to the bathroom and started the shower. Stripping and climbing in, he let the hot water pour over him.

Dean looked around the room for a minute and then back to the gift Sam had given him. He doubted that Sam would truly ever understand how deeply he touched him by doing all this.

Sam had leaned his head on the wall and relaxed so much so that he hadn’t heard Dean come in. Moving the shower curtain, Dean actually startled him.

“Easy there baby, it's just me,” he said softly, sliding in beside him, rubbing Sam’s neck then rubbing small circles down his back, stopping at the base of his spine.

Oh God did that feel fantastic! Something about Dean’s calloused hands, hardened from battles fought, soothing their way down Sam’s back was divine.

“You are magnificent baby…I want to be with you forever. No one else Sammy, just you…” Dean ran his hands up Sam’s muscled abdomen, pulling him back a little. Sam shuddered at his touch.

Dean was never very verbal with his emotions and when he was, Sam knew it was from a place deep inside him.

Sam turned, and wet skin touched wet skin. They embraced under the spray of water, their hands roaming and stroking each other. The water caressed their naked bodies as their mouths came together in passion. Tongue against tongue, tasting each other, they kissed until they needed air.

Dean ran his hands through Sam’s wet hair, and Sam whispered “I love you” in Dean’s ear. Reaching down, he ran his fingers over the tip of Dean’s cock. Over and over he ran his thumb through the fluid gathering at the tip and around the rim causing Dean to moan loudly and arch his head back.

“Yes baby, ohgodthat…” Dean moaned.

Not stopping his fingers, Sam sucked along Dean’s collarbone, leaving little bite marks as he went. Sam shifted a little pushing Dean back against the wall. Sam continued stroking and touching gradually becoming firmer and faster as Dean groaned out Sam’s name like it was the only word he knew.

Right now it was. Dean was lost in the pleasure rushing through his body, threatening to explode.

Biting lightly at Dean’s nipples, Sam tightened his grip and fondled Dean’s balls on his down stroke, twisting his hand to caress the sensitive head on the upstroke, driving Dean to the edge.

“Feel good baby?” Sammy asked him, licking across Dean’s chest.

The sensation of Sam's tongue and his hand gripping him was just about paradise. Dean was so close, trying to hold on to this feeling, not wanting it to end.

“So close, Sammy...goddamn…” Dean could feel the passion coiling inside him.

“Come for me Dean, you know you want to...let me watch you…”

 _Ohfuckinghell_ that was just about the sexiest damn voice Dean had ever heard. Vocalizing during sex was not Sam’s forte, but _ohGod_ that voice. Sam kept caressing Dean, drawing his orgasm from him stroke by stroke, his eyes locked on Dean’s face. Dean’s pleasure flashed in those beautiful eyes and he came hard, thrusting into Sam’s hand, spraying over his stomach.

As the sensations gradually subsided, Dean willed his knees to keep him upright, panting against the wall as Sam placed gentle kisses along his chest.

Dean steadied himself and moved into Sam. “Oh Sammy…” he said huskily as he gently rubbed Sam’s body with his soapy fingers.

“Want me to suck you Sammy…your cock all wet and hard in my mouth?” Now it was Sam’s knees that weakened. Dean’ voice was throaty and damn if didn’t seem to vibrate off the shower walls and right through Sam.

Ghosting his fingers across Sam’s stomach, Dean pleaded “Oh baby…I want to feel you inside my mouth…every gorgeous inch of you.” Running his hands up Sam’s sides, he begged “Tell me you want that Sammy.” The feel of Dean’s fingers, slick with soap, sliding over every inch of his own wet skin, oh hell yeah, Sam wanted that!

“Need…uhhggg...” Sam’s words turned into a moan when Dean’s hand finally, ohthankyouGod ,finally began to stroke Sam’s painfully hard cock.

Sam arched his head back into the wall and Dean suckled at his pulse point. Dean could actually feel Sam’s heart beating with his tongue and didn’t that just make his own heart race. Dean’s body was slipping along Sam’s. Sam felt like the sensations were coming from everywhere at one time.

“Deeeaann…” Sam groaned. He was going to come now if Dean kept this up. He was losing control of any thought other than what his body needed and needed right the hell now!

Sam was absolutely the hottest thing Dean had ever seen. He was wet, eyes dark with passion, and his beautiful cock was hard, arching toward his stomach just waiting for Dean.

Dean felt Sam tensing and knew he was close. Dean loved a long, slow ride with Sam, but he could wait for that. Right now would be fast and fantastic.

Dean dropped to his knees. “Just you Sammy…only you…”

Sam’s hips moved at the feel of Dean’s breath touching his skin. Dean's mouth enveloped Sam, sucking in the entire length, letting the head rub against the back of his throat. The water allowed Dean’s mouth to glide effortlessly from the tip to the root of Sam’s cock, sending shockwaves through his body. Dean slowly, tantalizingly, pulled back and where his mouth vacated, water moved in like a thousand little fingers stroking him, touching everywhere on his throbbing hardness.

“Don’t stop...pleasejustnow!” This was just ohsofuckinggood.

Dean twirled his tongue along Sam’s slit and Sam’s entire body shuddered. Sam desperately wanted to come. Dean had been teasing his flesh, the water...everything conspired to drive him mad with the need to explode into his brother's hot, wanton mouth.

“OhGodDean.I…fuckplease!!!!” Sam moaned, and Dean heard the crack of something hitting the tile.

“I know baby, here it comes,” and Dean sent Sam over the edge, taking him fully into his mouth, tugging on his balls, and humming. The overwhelming sensations sent Sam cascading and he came hard, unable to even moan.

Dean held him until he steadied, placing his forehead on Sam’s belly. Sam pulled him up and they stood together, water still warm and wonderful on their bodies, as they collected themselves.

“God, I love showers with you, hell of a way to get cleaned up,” Sam said as he placed a kiss on Dean’s forehead.

“Definitely, even better when the hot water doesn’t run out. Man I think I like this place!”

“Good, you liking it was part of the master plan,” Sam smiling to himself.

“Oh? What else do you have planned…?” Dean asked, curious.

“All in good time, my love, all in good time,” Sammy told him mysteriously.

Finally, they got out of the shower and toweled off. Sam moved to head into the bedroom as Dean pulled him back to him.

“I love you.” Dean ran the back of his hand across Sam’s cheek, fingers tugging on a lock of Sam’s hair.

“I know baby, I love you too,” Sam responded, taking Dean’s hand, lightly kissing.  Together they made there way back to the bedroom to get ready for dinner. 


	2. Chapter 2

They had dressed for dinner and Sam had intentionally worn his black jeans and matching black, probably one size to small, tee-shirt just for Dean. Dean loved how it hugged Sam’s body in all the right spots. In fact, when Sam was finally ready, Dean let out a low wolf-whistle and damn if Sam didn’t blush a little. 

Unfortunately Sam’s attire seemed to be to the liking of their waiter as well. He was paying way more attention to Sam than Dean was at all comfortable with. Sam was doing his best to ignore the waiter and keep Dean from killing him. Finally, Dean quietly grabbed the waiter’s wrist and told him that if he did not stop mentally undressing Sam, Dean would poke his eyes out with the salad fork. Sam almost choked on his food.

“Dean, calm down. He’s just the waiter.”

“Don’t care Sammy; he’s looking at what belongs to me.” 

“You know I'm yours,” and damn if the word belongs didn’t make Sam’s cock twitch.

The waiter never looked at Sam for the rest of the evening, but Dean hadn’t relaxed. 

“Let’s head back up to the room, we can settle down a little.” Sam was hoping Dean would calm if they left the waiters vicinity. No such luck there. Dean was in full possessive mode.

He held Sam close for the entire elevator ride up to their floor and practically shoved him in the door.

“On the bed Sammy…Now!” Dean was practically growling at he took his shirt off.

Sam toed off his shoes and moved to take his shirt off and Dean stopped him.

“I didn’t tell you to take anything off did I? Just lay down,” he commanded.

Sam was unsure of Dean’s tone and just did as he was told, getting harder by the second.

Dean straddled Sam’s waist, watching his chest rise and fall rapidly. He really hoped Sam wasn’t honestly scared right now and softened his tone a bit.

“Okay there Sammy…don’t be nervous…just need you to know who you belong to.” And that time Dean could feel the twitch from Sam’s cock. 

“This used to be my favorite shirt Sammy, I know that’s why you wore it tonight…you can never wear it again,” he said as he leaned over and grabbed the box containing his new knife. “Only I get to look at you like this.”

Okay, now Sam was genuinely panicking a little. He just locked eyes with Dean and tried to breathe. He knew Dean would never hurt him, trusted him completely, but that knife was really, really sharp. 

Taking the knife out, Dean watched as the moonlight glinted off the blade, reflecting in Sam’s blown pupils.

“Don’t move,” he said forcefully as he slid the knife under Sam’s shirt stopping at his chin. Pulling on the hem slightly, Dean pushed the tip of the knife through the material and slowly sliced down the length of the shirt. Sam was trembling as the knife moved. Excitement was coursing through his veins from the possessiveness in Dean’s voice and that knife.

Dean had intended to stop there but he felt Sam growing harder beneath him and got intrigued. He spread the tattered remains of Sam’s shirt open and leaned closer, just touching Sam’s nipple with the blade. Sam bucked underneath him as a jolt of excitement pulsed through him.

“Sammy…I think we have discovered a little kink baby, but you cannot move like that. Hold still and let me play for a while.” 

Sam couldn’t talk, he just nodded. His breathing was ragged and he so should not be turned on by a knife blade, but he couldn’t stop staring at it.

He watched as Dean turned the knife in his hands, pointing the tip down toward his own tanned skin. Dean carefully moved the blade up Sam’s muscled abdomen, pushing hard enough to leave a line, but not break the skin. Sam was whimpering by the time Dean reached his chest. It took all his control not to move as Dean trailed around Sam’s neck and stroked down his side. Sam swallowed hard, but didn’t move outside of the involuntary spasms from his muscles.

“Who do you belong to Sammy?” Dean asked him, moving the blade around, but not touching, Sam’s nipple

Between the control in Dean’s voice and the feel of the cold metal on his hot skin Sam was lost in the sensations and didn’t respond quickly enough.

“Answer me or I’ll stop,” he commanded, taking the blade away from Sam’s skin

Focusing and finding his voice “belong to you…only you…always,” Sam said, his eyes never leaving Dean’s, visually pleading for him not to stop. 

“Baby…what you do to me,” Dean rasped, pressing the blade to Sam’s lips. Sam closed his eyes and parted his lips. Dean traced them with the knife eliciting small moans of pleasure.

Dean knew Sam was rock hard and still confined by his jeans. He placed the knife back in the case and set it on the pillow.

He swung his body off Sam’s and stripped. Sam never moved. 

Dean reached over and ran his hand along the waist of Sam’s jeans. Sam involuntarily thrust up. Remembering his order to not move Sam settled. Dean undid Sam’s jeans, careful to not give any more friction to Sam’s cock than necessary. Sam tried, oh god he tried, to get Dean to rub him, but it was not gonna happen.

“Lift your hips,” Dean ordered.

Sam did and Dean pulled the jeans and boxers down and off in one stroke. Dean moved between Sam’s legs and resumed playing with the knife. This time he concentrated on Sam’s inner thighs. Dean moved the blade expertly along Sam’s muscled thighs, each touch sending messages of pleasure right to Sam’s cock. Sam was straining, muscles twitching from desire. All he could do was roll his head from side to side as Dean stroked him. That knife was going to kill him alright, and it wouldn’t even draw blood.

Finally Sam broke and begged “Please Dean…” then panting “needpleasetouchletme,” his words jumbling together faster than he could think.

“You wanna come Sammy…you’re gonna come with me buried so deep inside you will swear you can feel me in your throat…roll over.”

Dean moved so Sam could change position and he could grab the lube.

Sam groaned and twitched at the thought of moving, but forced his body to function and did as he was told. 

Positioning himself between Sam’s legs he flipped open the container. Sam heard it and he instantly knew he wanted to feel only Dean.

“No, Dean just you, please…” he moaned, rising up for Dean and honestly trying to keep from coming at the feel of those silky sheets rubbing against him.

Now it was Dean’s turn to hesitate. “Sammy baby.you sure…” he asked him, running his hands over Sam’s back.

“I belong to you, want to feel just you, hard, raw, in me,” Sam ground out, desperation in his voice.

“That'sgonna hurt Sammy…”

“Make me yours Dean, mark me.” Sam knew his words would drive Dean to do this. And Sam wanted it as much as Dean needed it. 

Dean held Sam’s hips steady and positioned himself. Dean began to glide slowly into Sam. Sam felt the force build as the pain twinged and spread through him. Sam tightened his fists into the sheets and bit down on his lip, tasting copper as his cock pulsed and twitched. Sam let a small yelp escape as his entire body shook from the penetration. 

Holyfuckinghell Dean thought and paused, but Sam twined his legs around him and held him there. 

‘I’m okay, don’t stop,” Sam breathed heavily, knowing what Dean was thinking.

Dean continued to work his way inside, Sam’s muscles screaming in protest. The resistance had Dean curling over Sam’s back rubbing his hand down his spine. Dean eased back slightly, and then he sank in completely. 

The feeling of Sam’s skin on his cock, the heat and tightness surrounding him was the single most incredible feeling Dean had ever experienced. 

“Tell me when you’re ready baby.” Dean was holding completely still, feeling the shudders that were flowing through Sam’s body. 

Sam literally had to force himself to breathe. Slowly he felt wisps of pleasure replacing the grasp of pain. Dean’s cock filled him so totally, so completely, that there was no room for any thought, any other thing besides Dean. Finally he manage to growl “Now.” 

Dean repositioned so he had a better angle and slowly pulled out. When only the tip of his cock remained inside Sam, Dean slammed back in, the force pitching them both forward. 

“Holyfuckinghelljesus” Sam managed to groan as the edges of his world were beginning to gray out. He had never been so consumed with need before in his life. Sam couldn’t think, all he could do was feel. Feel Dean to be exact.

Sam groaned loudly and moved his hand toward his cock. He was so close to ecstasy, if he just stroked himself once he would come. Oh please God he needed to come.

Dean whispered “Let me,” as he reached around, embracing Sam’s body with his own

Sam arched his head back and moaned “Please Dean, can’t take much more”

“I know, it's right there, wait for it,” he gasped, holding his hand tight at the base of Sam’s cock, making him whimper.

Dean remained folded over Sammy and pulled out again altering the angle of his hips. Dean knew he found the right spot when Sam bucked up against him and screamed. Dean hammered into him slamming into the small essence of pleasure deep inside and stroking Sam hard. Dean bit down hard on Sam’s back tearing another scream from Sam as he came. Every single muscle Sam had contracted with release as all the pent up desire pumped from him like a river. 

Dean was lost in the exquisite grip that held him and he continued to thrust hard and deep riding Sam’s climax to his own mind-splintering orgasm. Dean filled Sam completely with his own white hot fluid and tried to steady himself.

Sam just couldn’t support himself any longer. He was powerless to stop his arms from giving way and collapsing. He felt Dean’s strong arms guiding him onto the bed. Sam was completely and utterly spent. Dean didn’t pull out yet; he just rubbed small circles on Sam’s back and waited for his breathing to settle.

When they calmed slightly, Dean carefully pulled out, eliciting a groan from Sam.

Sam didn’t think that if all the beasts in hell came at him right now he would have been able to move. He felt Dean moving on the bed and then felt his protective arm come across his back. 

‘You okay Sammy?”

“Mmmhhhm,” he answered as the throb dulled a little, but continued in time with his heartbeat.

Dean was humming as he held him, soothing his soul. Sam lay there a few minutes just collecting himself, fighting the sleep that was tugging at him. He needed to roll over and look at Dean before he slept.

Finally being able to coordinate some movement, Sam rolled toward Dean.

“What Sammy…it's okay….just sleep.”

“Not yet, I want to look at you,” Sam whispered as he finished carefully shifting.

Sam gazed up at Dean’s face, locked eyes for a moment, and then nuzzled into Dean’s chest. As Dean cradled Sam’s head on his arm, Sam breathed in the scent that was his brother, his lover, his mate.

“You sure you’re okay?” Dean asked him, not exactly sure what Sam was doing.

Sam gave an almost imperceptible nod. The last thing he felt was Dean’s hand moving through his hair and the last thing he heard before sleep took him was Dean whispering “I’m yours, baby…always yours Sammy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke up first for a change and had to admit there were way worse ways to spend time than in bed with Dean. He hated to get up, and in fact several areas of his body protested at the movement, but he needed a shower and they needed some food since they had not eaten since the night before. He quietly made his way into the bathroom, leaving the door open enough so that Dean would know where he was if he woke. That didn’t happen. Dean was still out when he was done. Sam sat down on the edge of the bed and softly kissed him. Dean shifted a little, leaning toward him, eyes not really opening. “Hey, baby…I’m gonna go order us some food. I’ll wake you when it gets here.” Dean nodded and was asleep again.

Sam ordered room service and put on some clothes. He found himself remembering what it was like with Dean before he left. Making love with Dean had always been a little metaphysical, existing not only in the physical world but someplace much deeper. That connection was lost when they had resumed their relationship not long after Dean came and got him. It was like making love after discovering an affair. The physical aspect is still there, but part of the emotional bond is gone. They both felt the difference. Sam understood and never thought they would get it back. Dean had his walls firmly in place. Who could blame him? Walls meant you didn’t get hurt and Sam knew he had hurt Dean. So, they took the physical pleasure they brought each other and went on. 

Last night, Sam felt it deepen again.

Room service came and left and Dean had barely moved. 

Sam wondered when the last time was that he had actually relaxed and slept. He knew Dean was always vigilant about their safety. Hell, he slept with a weapon under his pillow. He would drive all night if he had to so that they would be far away from whatever they had left behind by morning. When they did stop, salt lines, protection symbols, and weapons were a part of their nightly rituals. Neither of them slept until everything was in its place. This was good for Dean, and Sam enjoyed just watching him. It was a very rare pleasure. He changed his mind about waking him and sat in the chair having a few of the bagels and a lot of the coffee. He dug a book out of the suitcase and read until Dean started moving, his arm instinctively reaching over to Sams’ side of the bed. 

“Sammy…” Dean mumbled

“Right here…” Sam responded, putting his book down and moving to the bed. “Happy Birthday,” he said lovingly, waking Dean further with a kiss.

“Today is the day.” Dean mumbled trying to become a little more alert.

“Got some bagels, donuts, coffee and juice.”

“Donuts are good and the biggest cup of coffee you got” Dean was stifling a yawn as he spoke.

“Got it…” 

Dean pushed himself up and leaned back against the headboard. He was so tired. Even he had not realized how tired he was before they got here. Before yesterday it was get up, defeat whatever evil thing was on their radar, leave, and repeat. That was going to be his life until it ended. He never even thought about a life without hunting. How exactly would he have achieved that little miracle? Now, he wondered if it just might be possible. No one had ever given a damn about him being happy and the fact that Sam had done this for him, had worked hard to make this happen, well, that changed things a little. He forced himself away from his thoughts when he heard Sam's footsteps, but kept his head resting on the wall.

“You okay, baby?” Sam was sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

That was twice Sam had called him “baby”. That really should bother him, but it didn’t. It held so much tenderness and love. 

“I’m fine, really, no faking. Really fine.”

“Good, got coffee, now eat.” Giving Dean a plate with donuts and setting the coffee down.

Dean ate and decided he really needed to shower. “Give me a few minutes, I gotta go clean up.” 

Sam stared at Dean’s naked body as he walked to the bathroom. God Dean was beautiful. Skin pulled taught over battle hardened muscles, his body sculpted perfectly. 

Dean showered quickly and returned to polish off several more donuts and ate a bagel just for Sam. 

“This is…” Dean stopped, not having a word for what he felt. 

“Yeah Dean, it is. I love you.”

“I love you. Sam…” He stopped again, temporarily lost in his thoughts.

“So what does the birthday boy want to do today? Up to you!”

Dean pulled Sam close “What are you up to doing? We can just relax if you want,” he said, kissing the side of Sam’s face, remembering the events of last night.

“I’m okay Dean, nothing too bad.” Sam was trying to change the subject from his discomfort and back to the day’s activity. “They have a shooting club, shotguns I think, if you're game,” Sam said smiling, knowing Dean could spend an entire day shooting things.

“I can seriously shoot things that don’t shoot back at me for fun. Oh, I’m game Sammy!” he laughed, turning to get dressed, a huge grin on his face.

The shooting club was only about 25 minutes away. Dean was somewhat impressed with the gun selection, although he favored his own. They spent the better part of the day clay pigeon and trap shooting. Neither one was a tremendous challenge compared to what they usually shot at, but they both enjoyed the outdoors and well, gunplay was just a given. Several people complemented them on their skills. If they only knew, but Dean was beaming. That was all Sam needed.

Dean was quiet as he drove back to the hotel and even though Sam tried to make idle conversation, he wasn't doing more than short answers. He pulled to the doors to drop Sam off despite Sam's offer to walk with him. Dean smiled and told him to go on up and he would be there in a minute. Sam shrugged and did as Dean asked, wondering what was going on in his brother's head. 

Dean parked the car and leaned his head back. He sat there for a moment wondering why the hell was he having this conversation in his head? Sam was here, this day was terrific, and his brain needed to shut the hell up. Okay, not working. The nagging little voice in his head would not let him get past the question he had been asking himself since Sam had left for college. He was going to have to talk to Sam and damn he hoped it didn’t screw things up. Talking was so overrated. Dean walked up to the hotel, running things over in his head, still not coming up with a good plan.

Dean got upstairs and they decided to get room service. Sam put in their room service order for 6:30 and that left a few hours to hang out. Dean had grabbed a beer and sat down by the fireplace, lost in thought.

Coming up behind Dean, running a hand along his shoulder, “Dean, what are you thinking? I can feel your brain working.” 

Dean was torn; this was the closest he had felt to Sam since they got back together. Sam had planned this whole weekend just to make him happy and that just floored Dean. Despite all that, despite everything, there was still something Dean needed. Something he wasn’t sure Sam could give him. Talking to Sam was never a strong point for him, but he needed to talk this out, now. For a change Dean needed to know, to understand Sam.

“Sammy, can I ask you something...it…you don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to, or can’t.” Shit, he was almost falling over the words.

“Dean, you can ask me anything, I’ll answer…no secrets, no lies between us,” Sam told him, trying to hide the astonishment that Dean Winchester wanted to talk.

Never looking away from the fire, Dean began. “Sam, tell me why you didn’t say goodbye. When you left, you didn’t say goodbye to me.” There it was, the question that Dean needed to know, had to know the answer to. He could deal with Sam going to college, but not knowing why Sam never said goodbye to him, well that ate at him since it happened. Not saying goodbye meant that someday he could wake up or come home and Sam would just be gone again. That was the problem.

“Oh…” Sam needed to sit down. The answer to that question could turn out very badly.

“Dean…I…um…um...” Tears were already forming in Sam’s eyes from the memory of that night. How the hell was he supposed to tell Dean what Dad had said, had done, to force Sam to leave like he had. That had never been his original plan, to abandon his brother, but he ended up not having a choice. He would try to explain, if that was really what Dean wanted from him. 

“You really want to know?”

“Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t,” Dean responded quietly, still not looking at Sam.

Sam took a deep breath and slowly started letting the events of that night wash back over him “Bobby and Dad got back from that job in Kentucky and I was working on some homework. You were out hustling something. Dad was pissed off at the world that night and drunk. I was there, I really didn’t, I didn’t say….do anything to set him off. I never had a chance….” He was not sure if Dean would believe that after all the fights he had gotten in the middle of. 

“He pinned me up against the wall, I think he broke…” Sam bit his tongue and rephrased himself, hoping Dean missed that last word. “He was just screaming at me for being the cause of every fucked-up thing that happened to this family.” Sam heard his voice crack and paused trying to compose himself and finish this. 

“I could have dealt with that, but then he added the thought that someday I would be the reason you died and that I would probably be there to watch since I was such a fuck-up as a hunter. He said it with conviction, meaning every word and then he told me to leave, said I was old enough he didn't need to bother with me being under his feet, that you’d be better off, and he told me to never come back.” Sam was shaking at the memory of those words. He could still hear them. Hell, he did hear them every time Dean got hurt. 

Dean could hardly breathe; he thought about all the times he had thrown leaving in Sam's face and he just stood there and took it. Not once did he flinch in taking responsibility for walking out. Sam never betrayed the father that had so deeply betrayed him. Dean had been so hard on Sam, unconsciously doing exactly what their father did. Blaming him for leaving, for not taking a real stake in the family business. Not once had he seen it for anything other than a selfish act, never did he see it for what it was. Sam had left in some absurd way to protect him. How the hell was he supposed to work that out?

"Why didn’t you ever tell me Sammy? I would have believed you.” Dean started there. That seemed to be a safe place and he really needed to know why Sam didn’t tell him. Dean was the distant, internalizing one but Sam had always told him everything. 

Sam hesitated, still unsure. "I know Dean but, I believed him. If I said goodbye, if I told you what happened and came back or if you left with me, then that meant I might get you killed. No way could I do that. It was better if you were alive and hurt than dead with me around. I thought he could protect you." His voice broke at the last thought. "And, I couldn’t take him away from you. I never knew him the way you did. Dean, you raised me. You protected me, comforted me, and loved me. Back then you were to me what he was to you. You lost a mom you knew, a real person; I could never be the one to take dad away, too. No matter how much he hated me for being, and no matter how much you hated me for leaving, you loved him. I wanted you to keep that forever, so, I stayed away.”

"I never hated you.” Dean was trying to remain somewhat controlled. “When you left, what did you do? I was so devastated when you were gone I could hardly function, how did you….?” 

Okay, devastated broke Sam’s heart. 

“I had no choice but to function. I was 18, had no home and no family. It was function or die.” His tone was a little harsher than he meant it to be. “I waited awhile, you know, just in case Dad or you came looking, but eventually I knew it was just me.” 

“What broke Sammy?" Dean's voice was almost a whisper, afraid of the answer.

Shit, Sam had really hoped Dean missed that. With a hard swallow Sam whispered “just my wrist.” and tried to just leave it at that.

“Sammy, I’m s-sorry, I God…” Dean’s voice broke as he tried to remain calm. How could he not have known about this, how could Dad have hurt Sam? “Was that the only…time?” Asking the question and praying the answer was yes.

“Doesn’t matter, its over,” Sam said, his body stiffening a little and Dean knew that was a no.

He needed to get away from the subject of Dad hurting Sam. They would go back there later, but for now Dean changed the subject.

“So, the part where you ended up at Stanford?”

“Yeah, that much I had in place”. Sams’ voice sounded so small. “When I applied, part of me wanted to just see if I could do it, if I could even get accepted. I never thought, what with all the schools and all the moving, it would even happen. I knew Dad would kill me, but I needed to know that if it was possible to…to get us out. I…I wasn'tt even going unless…Dean, you were my life, my anchor, and my lover. I could not, would not choose to leave you but, Dad...I…” Sam just stopped, his voice betraying the emotion of the memories. 

“You know, I came to check on you a few times when I found out where you were. You looked happy. You and Jessica had that apple-pie life you dreamed of...I thought you wanted that life. It was so easy to think you really did just leave. I thought...." 

"I know what you thought Dean.” Sam reached out to touch Dean’s arm. Sam needed desperately to feel him right now. “You thought I didn’t want you. It almost killed me that you thought that. I wanted, hell still want, to someday have that life with you, always and only with you." Sam had tears running softly down his face. "I made myself believe I loved Jess. I think I was in love with the idea of being in love with her. The idea of finding what you and I had. She was wonderful, but I could never give myself to her. It could never be with her like it was with you." 

Dean stayed still, processing all this. The realization that Sam, his Sammy, had not left him was overwhelming. What Dad had done was unforgivable. Dad had destroyed the one thing that was gospel to them, family. Even if he was drunk and had not meant to do it, the deed was done. Dean would deal with that over time. Right now he felt Sam clinging to every word he said, every movement. Sam had the market cornered on guilt, and Dean knew he was sitting there, eyes closed, just tearing himself up. 

Dean got up, kissed Sam and just looked at him. “Open your eyes Sammy, it's okay. I love you; none of this is your fault.” Dean’s eyes were glistening with tears that he was struggling to keep from falling. “I don’t know why he said those things or why he…” he said, swallowing hard, “did what he did, but no one deserved that on their shoulders, especially you.”

“Dean, its okay…I came to terms with my feelings about Dad. Like I said, you were all those things to me, but I need to know that you understand…that you still…” Sam leaned toward Dean and kissed him.

Dean pulled him up and moved around to the chair he had been sitting in, sat down and pulled Sam into his lap. They sat there, holding each other, not talking, but hearing volumes.

They were still sitting together when dinner came, the knock on the door breaking their solitude. 

“Oh hell, forgot that was coming,” Dean groused as Sam shifted. Dean got up and went to the door.

Sam stayed put, Dean could handle the server and Sam just didn’t want to make pleasantries with another human being right now. He felt emotionally wrung out and, well, tired. His body wanted to go lay down, not eat.

“Come on Sammy, time to eat!” Dean was trying to sound cheerful.

Sam mumbled something and then Dean appeared with a plate. “Sam, it's steak. Really, really good steak and potatoes" He moved the plate in front of Sam. "Eat, you’ll feel better. Then we can lay down for awhile. I think you need some sleep”

Sam smiled and took the plate. The food smelled delicious and he was hungry.

“Sammy, this is fantastic. You are fantastic, you know that, right? No one ever did anything like this for me, gave a damn about making me happy, only you.” He was still not sure about Sam’s mood. Dean really was uncomfortable with Sam not talking; that was just not normal.

“I know Dean, it’s just…talking about all that was…I swore to myself that it was buried and to leave it that way.” 

“I asked you, and you told me the truth. I know it was hard. It was hard to listen to, but I needed to hear it, and part of you needed to say it.” 

Sam wondered when exactly Dean got so good at this emotional stuff. This was Sam’s territory and Dean was telling him how to deal, that was just too much. Sam ate and did in fact feel better, but was still tired. Dean could see it in Sam’s eyes and decided a night watching television while Sam slept was just about perfect. He crawled into bed, motioned for Sam to lie down next to him, and put his arm around his baby brother. Nothing was better than this for either of them. Sam snuggled into the warmth and was asleep. Dean watched Sam and decided he didn’t need the television. 

He waited until Sam was sound asleep, carefully extricated himself and grabbed his cell phone. He called Bobby from the bathroom, needing to make some arrangements of his own. Bobby had first doubted it was really Dean, but had agreed to send Dean the stuff he wanted and yes, Dean would owe him big for getting it there tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean didn’t even remember falling asleep, but here it was morning and they were tangled around each other having slept for the entire night. When the hell that had happened last, Dean couldn’t remember.

It was early, but Dean was awake, with nothing to do. That was dangerous. 

He gently blew into the hair covering Sam’s neck.

Nothing.

He tried again with the hair hanging over Sam’s ear.

Sam’s hand moved to brush at whatever it was disturbing his sleep.

Dean smiled and did it again.

This time Sam cracked an eye open and realized it was Dean. 

“Hey, Sammy, something wake you up?”

“You know damn well something did. What time is it?” Sam’s voice was heavy with sleep and he rolled his face into the pillow.

“Well, it ain’t Howdy Doody time, but I’m glad you’re awake. I was lonely,” he said, trying to snuggle into Sam’s neck.

“Lonely, yeah, okay seriously, what time is it?”

“7:30 in the A.M. and it is a good morning I might add,” he mused, tugging at Sam’s ear lightly with his teeth.

“You're down right chipper, I kind of like it,” said Sam, shaking his head and leaning back into Dean’s chest. 

“So you want to head into Madison today? It’s not very far from here. Might be fun.”

“Okay, but can we have breakfast first?” Sam asked, doing a good job of keeping the skepticism out of his voice. Dean wanted to go, and that was all he needed to know. 

“Absolutely, best meal of the day, and you know donuts and coffee is the breakfast of champions,” Dean chuckled as he rolled out of bed.

“Oh God, spare me,” groaned Sam, pulling the covers over his head, smiling underneath them what was possibly the biggest smile he'd ever had.

They got showered, had breakfast and set out for Madison . Dean revved the Impala’s engine just enough to let people know it was there and sped down the road. God he was actually happy at this moment, he had Sam, his car, and the hope of something in his heart. 

They spent the day visiting the microcar museum, and Sam listened as Dean endlessly explained how something small enough to fit in the Impala’s trunk just was not a car. Sam, as usual, got lost in the book store, and oddly enough Dean even found some books he thought he could read. You know, like when he was thirty. 

The end of the afternoon found them in the old hardware store and then they headed back. Dean was hoping that Bobby had delivered. There was no need to worry, though, as Dean’s package had arrived as promised and Mindy put it in their room. It was plainly wrapped, but what it held was a future. 

When they got back, they stopped for a drink in the bar and went up to their suite. It only took Dean a second to see the box. It took Sam several minutes longer and Dean was going to hit him if he hadn’t spotted it soon.

“What’s that on the desk?” asked Sam, walking towards it, glancing at Dean.

“Open it…I might have a surprise or two, ya know?”

Sam reached the box, shook it, and eyed it suspiciously as Dean sighed “Open it already, it won’t bite!”

“Okay, okay!” Sam laughed while taking a seat at the table, while Dean sat across from him.

Opening the box, Sam took out several things and laid them out before them. There was a set of keys, a couple of bank books, passport, and birth certificate. There was also another envelope sealed with Sam’s name on it, and although Dean looked puzzled by that he didn’t question it. Sam stared at the collection of papers and looked at Dean.

“Umm Dean, what's going on?”

Leaning forward Dean spoke softly, “Some things I wanted to share with you. We live a dangerous life Sammy. Yeah I know, not a news flash. Hell, any law that even looked like it would bend, we broke it, twice. I have a police record and you are a known associate if not worse. I have always had a plan to get you out if I had to. That stuff is your new life. If something happened to me, Bobby was coming to get you and keep you safe.”

Sam stared at him and the papers. What could he possibly say to that.

“Dean, I would never go anywhere without you, not even a remote possibility of that happening.”

“Might not have a choice, bad things happen…”

Suddenly Sam thought he knew what was in the other envelope. Picking it up, he undid the clasp and shook his head. He pulled out the same items, minus the keys, and set them in front of Dean. 

“Well, it seems we had the same idea, just not on the same page. That stuff would be your new life. As you said, you have the record and I made provisions for you to get out if you needed to.”

They sat there for a minute and then Dean had to laugh. “What I don’t get a roof over my head? Sammy that is just wrong. I’m taking the keys back!”

Sam just looked down, not fully grasping all this. “Seems we both enlisted the help of the same friend.” 

“Seems like, Bobby never said a word to either one of us, the bastard is good, I'll give him that” Dean added.

Sam picked up the passport and birth certificate; they were the best forgeries he had ever seen. He read the name, Shaun Wilson. “You think I look like a Shaun, interesting.” 

“Not really, its meaning is close to Samuel, so I went with it.”

Sam smiled at that. 

“Look at yours,” Sam said, trying to keep it together.

“David Willows, nice choice”

“It means beloved…” Sam swallowed hard.

“I know Sammy, I know,” Dean whispered, taking his hand. “Well, this is turning out a little differently than I had thought it would.”

Dean picked up the bank books and whistled. “Damn Sammy, how the hell…you suck at hustling…”

“Ever since I went to Stanford, I sent Bobby money the money I made tutoring…told him how to set up the bank accounts so they couldn’t be traced, even had him set one up offshore just in case they somehow found the other. Told him to get all the stuff you would need to disappear and that if I couldn’t get you out to someplace safe, then it was up to him. I couldn’t let you pay the price for this life.”

“No wonder he was able to do it so easily when I asked him. I thought he was just good.” 

Sam had made no move to the books in front of him so Dean picked them up, not sure how he would react to where the money came from. “I didn’t earn any of the money in this one. Dad had college funds for us and had been putting money in them for years. Never could understand why he thought I was going to college, but I guess he hoped I would someday. They were in our names and when it became pretty clear that Dad had no intention of being found, I had Bobby convert them to something a little more discrete. This one, I earned that one. Not much, but I wanted it to be from me.”

Sam didn’t look at the amounts, the amounts didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Dean had done this for him. Sam silently held up the keys. 

“Ah, the cabin, well that came from Dad, too. He bought it off the radar from another hunter and never used it for anything. Nice cabin in the woods, sits on about 10 acres. No real road in, so it’s hard to find if you know where it is, impossible if you don’t. It’s safe, Bobby warded it off, cleaned it up.”

“Why now Dean, why tell me…” 

Dean cleared his throat and thought a minute before speaking. “You gave me something this weekend I never thought I would have. Hope that maybe someday we could live somewhere and just be together. That is the gift you gave me this weekend. I liked this weekend Sam, just living life, like everyone else. I have hunted since I was a kid, never knew anything else. Sure we took time off, but it was usually to recuperate, or regroup and then it was on to another hunt. Your undying commitment to make me have something besides a gun, a car, and some cheap motel is why. I do get tired of this life sometimes; think that maybe a home would be nice.” Taking Sam’s hand, sensing this was getting way to serious. “I love hunting, killing these things, but I really could live if I never had werewolf guts sprayed on me again. That shit never comes out,” he laughed, trying to get Sam to smile.

Sam laughed with him. He got it, couldn’t believe it, but he got it. 

“I will always try to give you more than you think you deserve. I want you to have a life Dean. A long, happy life, with me.”

Dean moved around to Sam and kissed him. This one was deep and probing. Dean was running his hand along edge of Sam's face stroking each feature. God, he loved Sam.

Sam melted at the touch. Dean nuzzled into him whispering “I want you. I want to make love to you again and feel everything I have been afraid to feel. I want you back.” Sam almost cried. Dean hated chick-flick, but damn he was good at it. 

Sam reached up and pulled Deans’ mouth to his and kissed him. Sam was seeking out every inch of that sensual mouth. Their tongues met and swirled into each other. 

“Bed…now” Dean pulled Sam up and toward the bed, pulling off their clothes as they went.

They both were getting hard and when Sam reached down to stroke Dean, his wrist was gently restrained. Dean nuzzled into his earlobe and whispered “I meant what I said; I want to make love to you.” Dean wanted, needed, to reconnect with every inch of Sam. He needed to reclaim him. “This is about me connecting with you. You can do anything but touch me.” Sam stopped. Unsure of what to do, he surrendered himself to Dean. 

Sam felt Dean leaning over him, his own erection pulsing. Dean pushed Sam’s arms over his head “Don’t move them.” Dean trailed his fingers back down Sam’s arms. Sam arched his head back, groaning softly as Dean bit down hard on his collarbone, marking him. Slowly Dean moved his hands to Sam’s chest and expertly used his fingers to tease his nipples to hard points of pleasure. His mouth was following, twirling his tongue around, and gently blowing cool air over the slick skin. 

“You like that, Sammy?” Dean's voice was dripping with desire. 

“Uhhhuh,” was all Sam could reply. 

Dean fingers played lightly up and down Sam’s sides. He trailed his mouth down his chest, kissing and flicking his tongue over Sam’s tanned skin. Dean sucked at his hip bones, and brushed the skin under his navel, just grazing the tip of his cock, rubbing around the damp tip. Dean let his tongue play in Sam’s navel. Over and over, Dean pushed every button until every inch of Sam was burning with raw need. 

“Come on Sammy; tell me what you want…”

“Touch me, please I-I can’t take much more” Sam’s hips were thrusting of their own volition. He was losing control.

Dean moved between Sams’ legs and started stroking his fingers up the inside of his thighs, tracing imaginary circles with his fingers. “I have so much more to give you…” Dean’s hand caressed Sam’s balls as he traced the vein in Sam’s cock with his tongue. Dean took his time breathing in the scent of his brother, surrounding himself with it

“You want me to suck you Sammy?” “You like that don’t you, you like my mouth on you,” Dean murmured as he took him into his mouth. Shock waves went through Sam as Dean’s tongue snaked its way down the length of his shaft and back up as Dean sucked just the sensitive tip. “Tell me you like this Sammy,” he commanded as he continued to take Sam inch by inch.

“Y-yes, ohG-God…yes” Sam shuddered. 

Dean sensed Sam was close to going over the edge, so he gripped Sam at the base of his cock, denying him for the moment whispering “Soon baby, not yet.” Sam moaned and twisted his hands into the sheets. Sam was practically jumping with each touch and was quickly losing the ability to think.   
.  
“Dean….please….ohgodplease” Sam begged.

Dean loved watching as he pushed Sam toward climax. Sam was magnificent and Dean wanted to make this last. 

“Shhhh baby, I know how close you are.” Dean’s voice seemed to vibrate around Sam. “Soon, I promise,” he told his lover, keeping his hand firmly in place.

Dean was using his other hand to stroke Sam's ass, fingering his rim. He knew Sam was sore from last night and wanted to be sure he was ready. 

Sam was whimpering with each touch trying to push down onto Dean's fingers. 

“Easy Sammy, I got you.” Sam felt waves of pleasure washing through him as Dean pushed one finger, then another, into him. Dean didn’t think either one of them was going to make it much longer as his own cock was rock hard and demanding attention.

“Now….pleasepleasemakemecome” Sam pleaded, desperate for release. 

Goddamn, the sound of Sam's voice was incredible. So deep and sexy, just pure pleasure vocalized. 

Dean removed his fingers and murmured “I love you,” as he positioned himself. He stroked himself to slick his cock and pushed in. Dean waited. He needed a moment to get himself under control and he didn’t want to hurt Sam. He could feel every muscles inside that silky heat tense and then give into the pleasure as Sam stretched around him. He slowly pushed in until his balls were up against Sam and he was lost for a moment as he watched Sam come undone just completely given over to the pleasure.

“Move” was all Sam could get out. 

Dean pulled out and thrust back in, angling to hit Sams’ prostate with each stroke. Sam was writhing with pleasure. He felt every inch of Dean inside him. Every nerve was firing. Raw exquisite pleasure was all he felt. When Dean released his grasp on Sam’s cock and stroked it hard, Sam felt his climax working from his toes, up his thighs, and coiling in the pit of his stomach. Dean knew the signs and growled “Let go now Sammy, come for me!” Sam came hard and fast, thinking he would never stop. Sam’s entire body was pulsating with pleasure. The feel of Sam clenching around his cock was incredible and Dean let go almost simultaneously with Sam, repeating “mineminemine” as his own orgasm tore from him, filling Sam with his creamy fluid, his thick cock throbbing inside Sam until he was completely spent. 

Dean pulled out as gently as he could and pushed up next to Sam, taking him in his arms. Sam was aching to touch him. Still shaking from his release, he held Dean tighter than he ever had. Their bodies were still hot and slick. Neither one cared. 

“That was…” Sam said quietly, softly pressing his lips to Dean’s arm.

“Yeah Sammy, it was.” Dean’s voice broke slightly.

“I love you. I always have loved you. I always will love you.” Sam was making each word a statement of fact. There had never been anyone else for Sam and never would be.

Dean was resting his head on Sam’s shoulder, eyes closing. “I know. I will never doubt in you or us again. I’m sorry I ever did.” This was barely a whisper. 

Dean was going down for the count. He felt sleep closing in around him and he let it claim him. Sam held him like that for awhile just watching him, waiting for his breathing to even out then he gently shifted Dean’s head to the pillow and went to get a washcloth. Dean was exactly where he left him and was oblivious as Sam gently cleaned him and then himself. Tossing the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom, Sam pulled the blankets over them and curled into the warm body next to him. It was still early, but they needed to sleep and did just that until the morning light was caressing the horizon.

Monday morning brought them the road. They enjoyed their last morning in this place, the place where somehow they found completion to part of a journey. They both thanked Robert for allowing them to come. He told them to return anytime they wanted; he always had a room with their name on it. As they drove to the next part of their journey, they both agreed they would come back to Georgia .


End file.
